The present invention is related to a head-up display for use in a vehicle. In particular, the head-up display provides the vehicle operator with both a data and night vision display.
Vehicle instrumentation information is conventionally displayed on an instrument panel of the vehicle that is below the windshield, which requires that the driver divert his or her eyes from viewing the outside scene to viewing the panel instrumentation, for example, when checking vehicle speed or the status of warning lights. Such diversion requires shifting of the field of view as well as refocusing, and can be a cause of inattention to the changing outside scene.
In recognition of the desirability of providing instrumentation readouts that are within the line of sight of a pilot scanning the outside scene, head-up displays have been utilized in military aircraft to provide instrumentation and other readouts. However, such head-up display systems are complex and expensive, and have capabilities not required in an automobile or similar vehicle.
It would therefore be an advantage to provide a head-up display for vehicles which produces a virtual image that is viewable by the vehicle operator without diversion of vision from the outside scene.
Another advantage would be to provide a head-up display for vehicles which produces virtual images at or ahead of the windshield and provides for normal visibility through the windshield.
The disclosed invention is directed generally to a head-up virtual image display for a vehicle for displaying instrumentation information, and is more particularly directed to a vehicle head-up dynamic instrument display which provides for a virtual image instrument display and a night vision display at or ahead of the windshield of a vehicle.
The foregoing and other advantages are provided by the invention in a head-up display system that includes an image source for producing imaging illumination for both display devices (instrument display and night vision display), optical apparatus for directing the illumination provided by said source to the windshield, and a combiner including a portion of the windshield for partially reflecting the directed imaging illumination to produce a virtual image of the image source viewable by the operator of the vehicle.
In addition, the illumination of the graphic display and the night vision display are controlled exclusive of each other.